Trapped With His Thoughts
by Andi M.C
Summary: A one-shot about Sly's experience in "The Hole" while being held prisoner by the Contessa. Will the Contessa truly break Sly Cooper? Takes place in Sly 2 during Chapter 4. Sly's POV. SlyxNeyla mentions.


**Author's Note: **Hey! It's been a while since I put anything up. I've kind of been going through writer's block lately, that plus laziness plus band camp equals blaaaaah. Anyway, this is a Sly Cooper one-shot I wrote quite a while ago (half a year, perhaps). The idea of Sly going a bit insane in "The Hole" intrigued me, thus giving birth to this. I typed it up and edited on the computer for you all to enjoy. So, uh, enjoy!

And I know this is short too. I'm sorry! I've got to try and find ways to lengthen these. There WAS a small part that came after this, at the end of Chapter 5, but it seemed a bit irrelevant and I wasn't too happy with the way it was writted, so it got nixed.

- Andi M.C.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any related characters/locations. They are rightfully protected under copyright by Sucker Punch Inc. I wrote the one-shot, though.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my small enclosure. The small light from above shined down on me every time I passed under it, but otherwise, I was bathed in darkness. Goddamn, it was pitch black in here.

"Here" was "The Hole," as the Contessa called it. The place lived up to its name: "The Hole" was simply a pit in the ground with a cement gate barring my exit. When I first heard the name, I didn't think it'd be quite as literal as it sounded. The source of the light was a slit in the cement door, locked from the outside. Squinting, I stared up at said slit and began formulating a plan of escape. Could I possibly fit my cane through there and unlock the door? I'm sure I could find an escape route if I could at least get out of this claustrophobic space… I slowly made my way to the rugged wall and climbed, reaching the top within moments. Bravely letting go with one hand, I grabbed my cane out of my mouth and reached for my freedom.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, in the darkness once more. It took me a moment, while I lied on my back, that one of the guards had blasted me back. My body throbbed with pain from the impact of the fall and from the all-too-precise shot. After standing shakily and replacing my hat, I climbed once more and squinted through my tiny window. The guards already had their crossbows aimed for me. I moved to the side, still in complete darkness, and they matched it.

Impossible. They _couldn't _have seen me! I'm the master of stealth! It was simply _impossible! _The only way they could have even known I was up on the wall or that I had moves was if they had some way to track my movements-!

That had to be it. I slid down the wall to the safety of the bottom of "The Hole" as realization struck me. Those guards had motion sensors. Man, the Contessa really did make sure I wouldn't be able to escape. With her, there would be no loopholes, no tricks, and no getting out. In my frustration, I threw my cane only to have it ricochet off of the wall and hit me in the knee. After letting out a string of curses, I sunk to the ground and leaned my back to the wall while holding my knee.

I had to do _something_, or at least _think _of something I could do. I couldn't let my mind wander… Bowing my head, my mind drew a blank, and I sighed. I never had been very good with plans; that was Bentley's criteria. For a brief moment, I wondered what had happened to my genius friend. Was he still in the jungle? Did Rajan's cronies get him? Worse, did the _Contessa _get him?

Taking a deep breath, I led my thoughts away from that. I couldn't let this stuff haunt me; it was exactly what she wanted. I would go mad with ideas like that in my head. Letting them go is my only option. Besides, even if he was captured, there was nothing I could do. I was trapped in here, alone and with no hope of escape.

With hindsight, I realized it was my own fault I – as well as Murray, Carmelita, and possibly Bentley - was locked up. I had let myself be played and bought into a lie; I had let someone pull my heartstrings to her will.

Damn her. Damn that beautiful, irresistible Constable Neyla. My hands balled into fists at the mere thought of the tigress. She had seemed so _perfect_: Smart, fast, and a little on the sneaky side… And, whereas Carmelita saw the world and law as black and white, Neyla knew that there was such a thing as a good thief and that there were more troublesome forces at work that Paris's infamous Cooper Gang.

Or did she? It all could be a lie. In fact, it probably was, seeing as she was trying to get me to trust her so she could arrest me and get her damn promotion. All those words, everything I thought I knew was wrong… My hopes for a Mrs. Sly Cooper had been evaporated…

"_We'll work great together."_  
"_You're on for that date in Bollywood."_

No… No, Sly, don't think about it, let it go…

"_There they are, Contessa. Rajan and the Cooper Gang, just as promised."_

Can't think about it… It has to stop…

"_Nobody likes to have their emotions played with."_

How horribly true. That had to be the only honest thing Neyla had ever said to me.

--

So dark…  
So black…  
So lonely…

I clawed at the walls of my dank prison desperately. I wanted out. No more hole, no more thoughts, and no more Neyla. No more! My wishes to cry out in agony were impossible, seeing as my voice refused to work any longer. Nothing worked; nothing ever would. It was hopeless. Hopeless!

Squawking could be heard above and they were firing their crossbows. I braced myself, but felt nothing. They weren't aiming at me? What was going on? Straining my ears, I heard the _whappa-whappa-whappa _of a tiny chopper's propeller, one I knew all too well.

A smile crept over my face. Maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
